


Feel the Light

by devdev2017



Series: These Little Moments [2]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devdev2017/pseuds/devdev2017
Summary: Johnny is now officially moved in with Rosita. Well so long as the CPS home visit goes well, but Rosita's a great mom so there's no way they'd say no. Now all Johnny has to worry about is plucking up the courage to ask Ash out on a date. There's also that talk his Dad has to give him.Of course things get more complicated when Lance tries to win Ash back. Because if he can't have her love, then no one will.Also appearances from Ash's parents, cause I think I've only read one fic where they actually make an appearance and aren't either dead or away on business.





	1. We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Are all my faithful readers psyched about the new part of this series? Tell me what you guys think. Has Norman redeemed himself?
> 
> Also I will eventually change the rating to M for a violent scene, though I have warned that there will be violence. It won't happen for a while.

Rosita had taken the pictures she kept tucked away, the ones of Gabby, Johnny, and Oscar, and placed them in frames on the walls. The pictures of her old family and her new one brought a feeling of warmth well in her chest. Johnny’s aw when he had seen the pictures brought a smile. They had both teared up when the talked about the memories those pictures held.

Johnny had been officially hers for a week. It was one of the happiest weeks of her life. Their lives had continued on the way they had when he first moved in. Every so often she would look at Johnny and see the little boy she knew. Other times she caught Johnny looking at her, eyes full of happy memories and gratitude for his new home. Rosita felt guilty whenever he looked at her that way, because the young gorilla was still sleeping on the couch. 

The problem was that she didn’t know where she could squeeze another bed. Let alone give the teenager the space he needed. It was one thing to sleep on the couch and have no option for privacy when his situation was temporary. It was another thing entirely for this to be his new home, but not have his own room. What would CPS say when they eventually came for the home visit? 

Rosita reflected as she placed the last of the dishes on the drying wrack. She turned to clean up for bed, only to realize that there were toys scattered about. Which wasn’t unusual in a house with even one young child, let alone twenty-five. However the amount of toys was getting ridiculous. With a sigh she set about the house to pick up after the children. She followed the trail of toys around, placing them where they belonged or at least out of the way. She lost herself in the monotony.

She was startled from her task when she heard a loud snore. Looking up she found Johnny asleep on the couch. Rosita smothered a giggle under her hand. Johnny’s long limbs were thrown about everywhere. One of his legs was even over the back of the couch. A line of drool trailed from his mouth. He had thrown the blanket off in his wild sleep. 

Rosita placed the toys in her hand off to the side before making her way over to the sleeping teen. Gingerly she moved his leg off the back of the couch. It couldn’t be comfortable and she would hate it the couch toppled over with Johnny on it. Rosita picked the blanket up and spread it over him. She pulled it up to his chin to make sure he would be warm. Rosita smoothed back the fur on the top of his head. 

She retreated to the doorway with light feet. There she turned around and watched Johnny as he slept. A soft smile spread across her face when he snuggled deeper into the blanket. 

“Rosita,” Norman said as he walked into the house. He was later than normal. 

“Shhh,” Rosita whispered, pointing to Johnny. Norman peaked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. He nodded, a soft smile of his own tugging at one side of his lips. Norman ushered her away from the living room and towards their bedroom. There were still toys to pick up but Rosita was tired. 

“He seems to be settling in,” Rosita said once the door was closed.

“Yea, he is. He needs a room of his own though,” Norman took a seat on their bed. Rosita sat down next to him.

“We can’t even squeeze another bed in here, let alone a bedroom,” Rosita rubbed a tired hand over her forehead.

“We’ll use my home office,” Norman said. Rosita sat up and stared at her husband in shock.

“Are you serious?” She asked.

“I am. Look I am sorry about what I said about Johnny last week. I shouldn’t have done that,”

“You shouldn’t have said it in front of Johnny either,” Rosita crossed her arms. She didn’t care if he was her husband, no one talked about any of her kids like that.

“I know, and I am sorry about that too. I want to show Johnny that he is welcome in our home. I don’t really use the home office now. It’s just taking up space. Why don’t we put it to good use? I’m sure your theater friends would be willing to help us move everything out and put Johnny’s things from his house in,” Norman said, holding her hand in his.

“Really?” Rosita asked, hope making her eyes prick with tears.

“Of course,” Norman said with a voice so sure. Rosita launched herself at her husband. She kissed him soundly. 

“Thank you,” she whispered when she pulled away.

———  
That Weekend

Just as Norman predicted the Moon Theater Group was happy to help with the move. They got together that weekend. They had divided into several groups. Norman and Rosita were packing up the office and moving things out of it. Mena and Gunter were moving things back and forth in Johnny’s truck. Buster and Mrs. Crawly were kind (read brave) enough to take the piglets to the park to play while all this was happening. Which left Johnny and Ash to pack up Johnny’s belongings at the garage. 

Rosita didn’t think they would get into too much trouble. She wasn’t sure if Oscar had given his son that talk yet, but she was confident that the young couple wouldn’t try anything with animals going in and out. Of course she wasn’t sure if they were classified as a couple, yet. All she had heard about were the walks home and the movie. Which friends could do too. 

Eventually the office looked less like an office and more like a teenager’s bedroom. The boxes became fewer. Gunter and Mena took the truck back to the garage one last time before heading to their respective homes. Ash and Johnny brought over the last of the boxes. And Johnny’s bed. Now Johnny and Norman were trying to get the bed in. Rosita had tried to tell them to take the frame apart, but they had elected to ignore her. So she dragged Ash to the kitchen for a break. They sat at the table sipping lemonade and making small talk. Eventually Rosita could no longer resist the question that she had been burning to ask all afternoon. 

“Has he asked you on a real date yet?” Rosita asked

“What? Johnny and me? No, we’re just friends,” Ash said. Rosita snorted

“Please, you two are just friends like the pair of you are just singers,” Rosita rolled her eyes. There was a long pause as Ash stirred her drink with the straw. 

“When he does finally ask you out make sure you say yes and have a video camera on hand,” Rosita told her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ash asked.

“It means that Oscar Hall would have been youtube famous if I’d had a cellphone when we were in high school,” Rosita laughed.

“What did he do?” Ash leaned forward to hear better. 

“Oh, I don’t want to spoil the surprise if Johnny does the same thing,”

“Wait, you said to make sure I say ‘yes’. Why is that?” Ash asked, her brow furrowed.

“Well, first and fore most, Johnny is my son now even if it is temporary. I don’t want to see him heartbroken. And because each thing he does after the first time, will be even more public and embarrassing,” Rosita said.

“Are you saying, that Johnny’s Mom said ‘no’ to his Dad when he asked her out?”

“Oh she didn’t just say ‘no’ once. Gabby refused five times. After the last one she decided to take pity on the poor man. Why I’ll never understand,” Rosita shook her head. Ash opened her mouth, to say what would remain a mystery as Johnny and Norman finally trudged into the kitchen. The men collapsed into two chairs at the table.

“You get it?” Rosita smirked.

“No~” the pair said together.

“Did you try bringing it in horizontally?” Rosita asked.

“Yes,” Johnny groaned.

“Did you try diagonally?” Rosita asked.

“Yes,” Norman’s brow twitched with annoyance.

“Did you try taking apart the frame and then brining the mattress in?” Rosita asked, taking a sip of lemonade. The boys groaned in unison, dropping their heads to the table. Rosita and Ash smirked at each other over their heads.


	2. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita finds out that Johnny still hasn’t talked to his dad since she became his legal guardian. Which also means Oscar hasn’t given Johnny the talk.

Since becoming a permanent fixture in the Jones house Johnny had made playing with the kids after school a daily occurrence. It was the highlight of his day, aside from practice at Moon Theater and walking Ash home. The piglets had even started calling Johnny their ‘big brother’ which made his heart swell up like a birthday balloon.

At the moment they were playing an made up game. Where the bad guy had originally been imaginary and Johnny the big hero. Somehow it had gotten switched around and he had become the bad guy. The kids were climbing all over him, trying to find tickle spots to make him surrender.

“Hey Johnny, could you come here a minute?” Rosita called from the kitchen.

“Sure thing Rosita,” Johnny said as he detached the little kids from his person. As he made his way to the kitchen they kept latching onto his legs.

“Kids, leave your big brother alone,” Rosita shooed them off. They whined but ran off to find a new game.

“What’s up Aunt Ro?” Johnny asked, hands in his pockets.

“I just got off the phone with your uncle Benny. He just told me that you’ve been missing you visiting days with your Dad, ever since I became you’re legal guardian. Care to explain?” she asked.

“Well…” the truth was he didn’t have a very good answer.  
“He’s the only father you’ve got. You need to see him,” Rosita urged.

“I know, its just-I’m still so angry,”

“Angry?” Rosita asked. He leaned back against the counter.

“Yea, about how he didn’t talk to me about you being my legal guardian. Don’t get me wrong I’m glad everything has worked out the way it has, but he wasn’t going to even give me a choice,” Johnny explained. Rosita didn’t say anything. She stood in front of him as if she had all the time in the world. Which she didn’t. Not by a long shot.

“I’m even angrier about how he separated you and I. I just don’t understand how he could do something like that!” Johnny said, crossing his arms.There was also a fair amount of shame swimming in there if he cared to look. The way he acted that day at the prison. Apparently he had inherited his Dad’s temper. Again Rosita said nothing, just stood patiently. When the silence eventually got to him he asked, “What?”

“I know you’re angry at those things, but the only way for you to get answers is to talk to your dad,” Rosita said, a knowing smile spread across her face.

“How do you know that?” Johnny knew he sounded like a petulant child. Rosita only snorted.

“The same way I know that you need to apologize for what ever it is you think you’ve done wrong,” Rosita winked. Did she have some sort of mind reading powers that he didn’t know about? Or was that just a mom thing?

“Besides he still needs to give you ‘the talk’,” she said, grabbing the keys off the hook she kept them on.

“Ah, come on Rosita, please don’t make me sit through that,” Johnny whined. The doorbell rang. Rosita opened it for the babysitter. Said babysitter almost turned around at the sight of twenty-five kids. Rosita assured the woman that they would only be a few short hours and that she would pay extra. With that Rosita and Johnny set off towards the prison.

———

Johnny hadn’t realized how much he missed his dad until he was sitting on the other side of the glass. How had he staid away for the past two weeks? Oscar looked relieved to see them. He had probably been worried that he would never see his son again.

“Listen Oscar the two of you have some things to talk about, that’s between the two of you. There is one thing that you need to talk about though,” Rosita got right down to business.

“And what would that be Rosi-Rosita,” Oscar said, still not use to using her proper name. Rosita narrowed her eyes but let him get away with the slip.

“Rosita!” Johnny hissed between clenched teeth. He could feel his face heating up.

“Johnny has a girlfriend,” she began.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Johnny protested, his face flaming now.

“But you want Ash to be your girlfriend, correct?” Rosita challenged.

“Yes,” he conceded.

“Which means it’s time you gave Johnny ‘the talk’,” Rosita turned her focus back on Oscar.

“You-you’re kidding right?” Oscar asked. Johnny would have laughed at how red his dad’s face was, if it were any other situation. Rosita raised an eyebrow.

“You want your son to be a teenage father?” she asked. The color drained from Oscar’s face. Johnny rolled his eyes. They were over reacting. He hadn’t even asked Ash out yet! He also wasn’t that clueless. He did live in the age of the internet. He had friends at school who talked. He was more than a little miffed that they thought he would be so careless that he would get Ash pregnant.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll leave the two of you alone to talk, but don’t forget to have that conversation,” Rosita’s tone was stern. With that she left the mortified father and son.

“She’s awful blunt isn’t she,” Johnny shook his head.

“Like a sledge hammer,” Oscar deadpanned.

“Sorry I haven’t visited,” Johnny scratched at the back of his neck.

“Why haven’t you come back since that day?” Oscar asked.

“Mostly I was angry at you,” Johnny shrugged.

“I guess I did spring everything on you at once,” Oscar admitted.

“It wasn’t about that. How could you not talk to me about this decision? What if I don’t want to live with Rosita?” Johnny questioned.

“Do you not like it there? Is something wrong?” Oscar demanded.

“No, no. Rosita is the closest thing I’ve had to a mom since, well, Mum. The kids call me ‘big brother’. Norman is-well Norman is Norman. The house is nice and food is good. There’s nothing wrong. I just would have liked to have a say in where I wound up at and who would be taking care of me,” Johnny explained.

“I should have known. I was the same way when my father died. I’m sorry, I’ll try not to make anymore life altering decisions without talking to you first, ” Oscar apologized.

“Apology accepted,” Johnny bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bringing up the rest of his anger.

“What else have you got cooped up in that head of yours?” Dad asked.

“Why did you make Rosita leave?” Johnny couldn’t look at his dad as he asked.

“I dont-“

“Don’t say that you don’t know. You damn well know so just tell me,” Johnny demanded, his voice sharp as a knife.

“She reminded me of your Mum,” Oscar conceded.

“What?” Johnny didn’t know what that had to do with anything.

“Your Mum and Rosita were inseparable. There aren’t many memories I have of Rosita without your Mum in them. I couldn’t stand the reminder,” Oscar explained.

“I don’t think I can forgive you for this just yet,” Johnny admitted.

“I don’t blame you for that. I’m just thankful that you come to see me at all. Rosita didn’t give up trying to stay in touch with you, you know,” Oscar said.

“I know. Rosita said she wrote letters. I didn’t get any,” Johnny said.

“The nightstand in my bedroom, the first drawer has a false bottom. All of the letters are in there. I didn’t read any of them. I couldn’t get rid of them either,” Oscar told him. Johnny nodded. An uneasy silence fell over them. He just had one thing left to say.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny whispered.

“What?” Oscar held the phone as close to his ear as possible.

“I am sorry about how I acted the last time I was here. I didn’t mean what I said,” Johnny apologized. When his dad gave him a sad, but relieved smile, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“It’s okay son. Happens to the best of us,” Oscar placed his hand on the glass. Johnny put his hand on the glass opposite.

“Does this mean we have to have ‘the talk’?” Johnny asked wrinkling his nose. His dad wore a similar grimace.

“Well before you get to..that. You have to ask the girl out first. Any idea how you’re going to do that?” Oscar asked, drawing them away from the topic.

“I was thinking of just asking her,” Johnny shrugged. Of course asking Ash out meant working up the courage to ask her out. Sure she was his friend, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared to death of asking her out.

“No, no, no. You can’t just ask a girl out,” Dad waved him off.

“I can’t?” Johnny asked. Great now what was he supposed to do?

“No, you’ve got to make a statement. A grand romantic gesture,” Oscar made a sweep with his arm.

“A grand romantic gesture?” Johnny wasn’t so sure about what his dad was suggesting. Ash didn’t really seem like the type to like grand romantic gestures. She was more of a ‘I bought you sunflowers cause I was thinking of you and how you brighten my day’ kind of girl.

“Trust me son, after all it worked on your mum,” Oscar beamed with pride. 

“Any suggestions?” Johnny asked. If it worked for his parents maybe it would work for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think about me leaving out the actual talk? Chapters aren't permanent so I could go back and add it. No promises though.
> 
> I need help deciding how Johnny will ask Ash out. So does anyone have a good story about being asked, or asking someone out, with a big romantic gesture? Preferably very public and maybe a little embarrassing. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for reading my work, leaving kudos, and for all of the wonderful comments. They mean a lot to me.


	3. I’m On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ash's parents. 
> 
> Ash is confronted by Lance on her way to Moon Theater.

Ash was strumming on her guitar trying to find a pattern of cords she could set to the new song she was writing. Writing her own songs wasn’t easy, but as her parents said ‘nothing worth doing was ever easy’ Her laptop’s FaceTime started ringing. She answered and her day became instantly better.

“Ash!” her parents cheered all smiles. They had bags under their eyes and the traces of stage make up. They must have had a gig last night. 

“Mom, Dad! It’s so good to hear from you,” She set her guitar to the side.

“It’s good to talk to you too,” Mom said.

“I saw that guitar, are you working on another new song?” Dad asked, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.

“Yea, it’s not even close to being done though,” she admitted.

“Oh, our baby is going to be just as talented of a writer and artist as her parents,” Mom squealed.

“We are so proud that you are chasing your dreams,” Dad beamed.

“And all on your own!” Mom nodded along.

“You guys didn’t have famous parents or anyone to really help you in the music industry. I’m just doing what you did,” Ash waved them off. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

Ash’s parents were Bruce and Patti, two very famous rock stars. She could have easily attached herself to her parents’ careers. She, however, wanted recognition as an artist in her own right. Besides her sound was different from her parents’. To give her space to come into her own they had bought her the town house she lived in. Her aunt came over once a week to take her to dinner and check up on her. She was enrolled in online courses to finish school and gave her time to pursue her career. The arrangement worked out well because now that she was older they could go on tour again. They made sure to call every chance they could. 

“Is Johnny still walking you home?” Bruce asked. He had been worried about Lance when he had turned up on her way home from practice. Her parents had dealt with crazed fans and the like most of their lives. They had offered to get her a body guard, but she had declined for now.

“Yes, Daddy, he’s still walking me home,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Has he asked you out again?” Patti asked.

“Mom~” Ash groaned. Were all parents this embarrassing or was it just hers? 

“Leave the girl alone,” her Dad shook his head. The big toothy smile indicated his level of seriousness. Which was zilch. 

“Alright parental units, I’ve got to head to practice soon. So if you’re just calling to talk about Johnny-” 

“How is your duet with Johnny going?” Dad asked, his tone teasing.

“We sing really well together, I get why Mr. Moon paired us together,” Ash told them.

“I’m sorry that we can’t make it to this performance either. I wish we had known you would get so many opportunities to perform, before we set up the tour dates,” Mom looked regretful. She also stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

“There will be plenty of opportunities to see me perform. Don’t worry about it. Besides I’m glad you aren’t seeing this performance,” Ash tried to reassure them. It would kind of defeat the purpose of her doing this on her own if they came to all of her performances. Especially when she was just starting out.

“I thought you said it was going well?” Bruce asked.

“The singing and dancing sure, but have you ever listened to the lyrics for ’16 going on 17’? They are completely oppressive of young women!” Ash snorted.

“Sound of Music is a classic!” Dad argued.

“It’s about how a woman needs a man to control her!” Ash argued.

“It strikes a cord doesn’t it?” Mom’s tone was soft. Her smile sad. Ash crossed her arms, refusing to meet her eyes. Lance had taken control of her life. Before him she had never wanted to be anything less than the lead singer in a band. After? She was freaking cleaning up after him and letting him tell her what to do. As if she was his servant.

“I’m just thankful you left him when you did. There are a lot of girls who would have looked past the cheating,” Patti’s worry lines became more pronounced with her frown. 

“I had a good example. Two good examples,” Ash said with a watery smile. Her phone beeped, a reminder that she needed to go.

“Okay, now I really need to leave. I love you guys, have fun playing this weekend,” Ash said.

“We love you too, be safe,” her parents said together before handing up. Ash packed up her guitar. Then headed out the door. The sun was shining. Summer was getting closer. She couldn’t wait to wear tank tops again. She loved her leather jacket and long sleeves, but she was ready for the heat and sunshine. People were out and about enjoying the weather while it lasted. 

Ash was halfway to Moon Theater when she spotted Lance leaning against a light pole. She tried to avoid him by crossing the street early. He had already spotted her.

“Hey, Ash wait!” Lance chased after her.

“Go away Lance,” She marched on.

“You’ve got to talk to me sometime,” Lance kept pace with her.

“Just go back to Becky or whatever her name was,” Ash waved him off. 

“I told you, I broke up with her. I’ve only got eyes for you,” he insisted.

“That’s funny considering how you cheated on me,” She gritted her teeth. The hand that wasn’t carrying her guitar case was clenched. 

“It was a one time thing, a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes. I mean look at the gorilla you’re hanging out with,” Lance’s words gave her pause. Had he been following her around? Great now Johnny was involved. She narrowed her eyes at the porcupine.

“What are you implying about Johnny?” her voice steady, her fist shook. Lance smirked before covering it with a solum face.

“He’s the son of a criminal,” he informed her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

“What’s that go to do with anything?” Ash asked continuing in the direction of the theater. The sooner she got there the sooner she’d be safe.

“You’re hanging around criminal Jr. Those guys always follow in their father’s footsteps!” Lance insisted. Ash wanted to scream. He didn’t know anything about Johnny.

“Johnny is not a criminal!” She turned around to jab Lance in the chest with a finger, “He is the sweetest, kindest, bravest, most talented person I have ever known. How dare you talk about him like that!”

She turned on her heel.

“Do you have a crush on this deadbeat or something?” Lance asked. Funny since the only deadbeat Ash knew was Lance. She refused to respond to him. Instead Ash picked up her pace.

“How can you-Hey!“ Lance shouted as Ash tried to sprint off. Not an easy task with her guitar slowing her down. He caught up with her quickly. He grabbed her arm. His grip bruising. 

“I’m trying to talk here,” his voice was lowered so only she could hear. 

“Stop, let me go!” Ash shouted to attract the attention of those around them. Some just stared. Others were reaching for their phones, to film the potential confrontation or call for help she couldn’t be sure. There was one or two who looked ready to intervene. 

“If you would just-“ Lance found it hard to talk with her fist buried in his face. The force knocked him to the ground. He stared up at her, his jaw slack.

“Stay away from me Lance or I’ll file a restraining order,” Ash added over her shoulder, “and stay away from Johnny too.”

Ash held her head high as she walked to Moon Theater. She had never been so relived to be within the familiar building. A shiver ran up her spine as Lance’s words came back to her. She had realized a lot of things since their break up. 1. That she was better off without him 2. He had been using her 3. His massive ego 4. He had probably cheated on her several times. A whole host of other conclusions. She hadn’t realized how creepy he could be until just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to model or at least name Ash's parents after a famous rock n roll couple. I went with Bruce Springsteen and his wife Patti. It was them or Johnny and June Cash.
> 
> Turns out that Ash can handle herself pretty well.
> 
> What did everyone think?


End file.
